fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Sarge
Sergeant Crushida Pepper (also known as Sarge), is an anthropomorphic purple onion who serves as the main antagonist in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!, and the secondary antagonist in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack!. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Fort Onion Loves: Military Strategy Hates: Losing Occupation: Onion Ring Leader This ruthless, overgrown onion is the leader of the Infamous Onion Ring. Simply known as Sarge to his underlings, he has mastered the art of Pepper bombing. Sarge lead a revolt against Papa Louie by transforming his pizzas into monstrous creatures, and capturing all his favorite customers. Official Info From the old papalouie.com The leader of the Onions, Sergeant Crushida Pepper uses tainted pepper shakers to create an army of Pizza Monsters to rule the land in "Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!". It's up to Papa Louie to put a stop to Sarge's evil plans. Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Sarge's first appearance is when you go into the pizza box in the roof of the apartments above the pizzeria. He is shown sprinkling pepper shakers on 2 pizza boxes, turning them into pizza monsters! Then Papa Louie appears in a little room with Sarge. Sarge has 7 lives and is immune to Papa Louie's attacks. The 2 pizza monsters appear below 2 conveyor belts one spitting cheese balls while the other doing nothing. Sarge stands on a raised platform and drops down to the lower ground after a while. You need to hit the cheese ball when it is spat and it will roll to Sarge and cheese him. You can hit him when he is cheesed and he will lose a life, the pizza monsters then change who is spitting and doing nothing. Sarge's only attack is throwing 3 pepper bomb shakers. One softly, one hardly and one between the soft and hard thrown pepper bombs. Quinn's Q&A Info "Sarge and his minions come from the Land of Munchmore. Not much is known about this mysterious land that is populated by all sorts of wild, semi-intelligent food. Professor Fitz seems to think that it is a parallel world, a sort of alternate dimension. It appears that the only way to travel between worlds is through strange portals. When Sarge kidnapped the customers, these portals appeared within each of the apartments above Papa’s Pizzeria." Trivia *On Sarge's Myspace page, it appears that he doesn't speak proper English. *In Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack!, if you defeat him with Sarge Fan, you'll earn the badge Onionception. *In Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack!, if you ground pound on top of him repeatedly, it can sometimes count as several hits and he can be defeated before beginning further phases of the fight. Gallery Sargepapalouie.jpg|Papa Louie vs. Sarge Shady DaPepper.jpg|Sarge as Shady DaPepper. He used this disguise to sell Big Pauly the Pizza Monster-making pepper shakers. Sarge Smasher Badge.jpg|Sarge! Watch out! Frame07.jpg|Sarge's Return. Sarge_2.png|Sarge in Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! 180px-Akari_ordered_sgt_crushida_pepper.png|Who put me here?! Baddies.jpg July4th_2013.jpg|Radley with Sarge and an Onion with Boomer's Helmet and and a firework in the 2013 4th of July promo. thanksgiving14.jpg|Sarge in Thanksgiving 2014 flipline sergeant crushida pepper.jpg|Sarge vs. Connor Papalouie2baddies.png Akari_and_the_baddies_at_burgeria.png|Um....Akari...There's trouble behind you. B8_Sarge.jpg|Sarge in PL2 Fan Art Sarge_by_763Lilypadpandaowl.jpg|By 763Lilypadpandaowl Luau and Sarge by 763Lilypadpandaowl.jpg|By 763Lilypadpandaowl 360截图20190409174513743.jpg|By KK899 By 763Lilypadpandaowl.jpg|By 763Lilypadpandaowl By Maciej N.jpg|By Maciej N Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Enemies Category:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Category:Papa Louie 2: When Burgers Attack! Category:Characters with Flipdecks Category:S Characters